


Szatan

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [6]
Category: Avengers Ultimate, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Szatan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Tubylcy nazywają go "sọ đỏ", co w wymowie przypomina nieco "szatan", i to pasuje. Jest dla nich szatanem, diabłem, który wyszedł z dżungli i rozszarpuje zębami swych wrogów. Panicznie się go boją i modlą wieczorami do swych bóstw, by tego dnia "szatan" nie przyszedł do ich wioski i nie zażądał wydania zapasów. Mógł to zrobić. Często to robił.   
  
Niczym bóstwo wjeżdżał do wiosek, siedząc na ramie jeepa, i komenderował z góry swoim oddziałem, który starannie wyszukiwał kryjówki z zapasami i mordował kręcących się w pobliżu mężczyzn. Czasami zabijali tylko dla worka ryżu, czasami dla kilku kawałków starej kozy. Ale czasami odnajdywali w dołach broń i wtedy nie szczędzono nikogo - ni młodzieży, ni dzieci, zaś kobiety Demon rozdzielał między swoich podkomendnych, a sam rozsiadał się wygodnie i obserwował widowisko, jak sam zwykł nazywać sceny zezwierzęcenia, w których brali udział jego ludzie.   
  
To głównie stąd wzięła się bojaźń miejscowych — człowiek nie byłby zdolny do obojętności przy takim okrucieństwie, zaś Demon tylko poganiał swoich i komentował ich co ciekawsze pomysły.   
  
Nazywają go Demonem i to pasuje.   
  
Ale gdy podczas powrotu do bazy wypadowej jeden z wcielonych do grupy Wietnamczyków zwrócił się do niego w jego ojczystym języku "Red Skull" — nie oponował.   
  
To też  _pasowało_.


End file.
